dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Psychic Warrior Powers
PSYCHIC WARRIOR POWERS 1ST-LEVEL PSYCHIC WARRIOR POWERS *Astral Traveler: Enable yourself or another to join an astral caravan-enabled trip. *Biofeedback:A Gain DR 2/–. *Bite of the Wolf: Gain bite attack for 1d8 damage. *Burst: Gain +10ft. to speed this round. *Call Weaponry:A Create temporary weapon. *Catfall:A Instantly save yourself from a fall. *Chameleon: Gain +10 enhancement bonus on Hide checks. *Claws of the Beast:A Your hands become deadly claws. *Compression:A You grow smaller. *Conceal Thoughts: You conceal your motives. *Detect Psionics: You detect the presence of psionics. *Dissipating Touch:A Touch deals 1d6 damage. *Distract: Subject gets –4 on Listen, Search, Sense Motive, and Spot checks. *Elfsight: Gain low-light vision, +2 bonus on Search and Spot checks, and notice secret doors. *Empty Mind: Gain +2 on Will saves until your next action. *Expansion:A Become one size category larger. *Float:A Buoy yourself in water or other liquid. *Force Screen:A Invisible disc provides +4 shield bonus to AC. *Grip of Iron:A Your iron grip gives +4 bonus on grapple checks. *Hammer:A Melee touch attack deals 1d8/round. *Inertial Armor:A Tangible field of force provides you with +4 armor bonus to AC. *Metaphysical Claw:A Your natural weapon gains +1 bonus. *Metaphysical Weapon:A Weapon gains +1 bonus. *My Light:A Your eyes emit 20-ft. cone of light. *Precognition, Defensive:A Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. *Precognition, Offensive:A Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. *Prescience, Offensive:A Gain +2 insight bonus on your damage rolls. *Prevenom:A Your claws gain a poison coating. *Prevenom Weapon:A Your weapon is mildly venomous. *Skate: Subject slides skillfully along the ground. *Stomp:A Subjects fall prone and take 1d4 nonlethal damage. *Synesthete: You receive one kind of sense when another sense is stimulated. *Thicken Skin:A Gain +1 enhancement bonus to your AC for 10 min./level. *Vigor:A Gain 5 temporary hit points. 2ND-LEVEL PSYCHIC WARRIOR POWERS *Animal Affinity:A Gain +4 enhancement to one ability. *Body Adjustment:A Heal 1d12 damage. *Body Equilibrium: You can walk on nonsolid surfaces. *Body Purification:A Restore 2 points of ability damage. *Concealing Amorpha: Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. *Darkvision, Psionic: See 60 ft. in total darkness. *Detect Hostile Intent: You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. *Dimension Swap:A You and an ally switch positions. *Dissolving Touch:A Your touch deals 4d6 acid damage. *Dissolving Weapon:A Your weapon deals 4d6 acid damage. *Empathic Transfer:A Transfer another’s wounds to yourself. *Energy Adaptation, Specified:A Gain resistance 10 to one energy type. *Feat Leech:A Borrow another’s psionic or metapsionic feats. *Hustle: Instantly gain a move action. *Levitate, Psionic: You move up and down, forward and back, via mental support. *Painful Strike:A Your natural weapons deal an extra 1d6 nonlethal damage. *Prowess: Instantly gain another attack of opportunity. *Psionic Scent: Gain the scent ability. *Psionic Lion's Charge:A You can make full attack in same round you charge. *Strength of My Enemy:A Siphon away your enemy’s strength and grow stronger. *Sustenance: You can go without food and water for one day. *Thought Shield:A Gain PR 13 against mind-affecting powers. *Wall Walker: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. 3RD-LEVEL PSYCHIC WARRIOR POWERS *Claws of the Vampire: Heal half of your claw’s base damage. *Concealing Amorpha, Greater: Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. *Danger Sense: Gain +4 bonus against traps. *Dimension Slide:A Teleports you very short distance. *Duodimensional Claw: Increases your natural weapon’s threat range. *Ectoplasmic Form: You gain benefits of being insubstantial and can fly slowly. *Empathic Feedback:A When you are hit in melee, your attacker takes damage. *Empathic Transfer, Hostile:A Your touch transfers your hurt to another. *Escape Detection: You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. *Evade Burst:A You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. *Exhalation of the Black Dragon:A Your acid breath deals 3d6 damage to a close target. *Graft Weapon: Your hand is replaced seamlessly by your weapon. *Keen Edge, Psionic: Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. *Mental Barrier:A Gain +4 deflection bonus to AC until your next action. *Ubiquitous Vision: You have all-around vision. *Vampiric Blade: You heal half of your base weapon damage. 4TH-LEVEL PSYCHIC WARRIOR POWERS *Claw of Energy: Your claws deal additional energy damage. *Dimension Door, Psionic: Teleports you short distance. *Energy Adaptation:A Your body converts energy to harmless light. *Freedom of Movement, Psionic: You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. *Immovability: You are almost impossible to move and gain DR 15/–. *Inertial Barrier: Gain DR 5/–. *Psychic Vampire: Touch attack drains 2 power points/level from foe. *Steadfast Perception: Gain immunity to illusory effects, +6 bonus on Spot and Search checks. *Truevenom: Your natural weapons are covered in horrible poison. *Truevenom Weapon: Your weapon is horribly poisonous. *Weapon of Energy: Weapon deals additional energy damage. 5TH-LEVEL PSYCHIC WARRIOR POWERS *Adapt Body: Your body automatically adapts to hostile environments. *Catapsi:A Psychic static inhibits power manifestation. *Metaconcert:A Mental concert of two or more increases the total power of the participants. *Oak Body:A Your body becomes as hard as oak. *Psychofeedback: Boost Str, Dex, or Con at the expense of one or more other scores. 6TH-LEVEL PSYCHIC WARRIOR POWERS *Breath of the Black Dragon:A Breathe acid for 11d6 damage. *Dispelling Buffer: You are buffered from one dispel psionics ''effect. *Form of Doom:A You transform into a frightening tentacled beast. *Mind Blank, Personal: You are immune to scrying and mental effects. *Suspend Life: Put yourself into a state akin to suspended animation. POWER LIST An '''A'appearing at the end of a power’s name in the power lists denotes an augmentable power. An X'''denotes a power with an XP component paid by the manifester. '''Power Chains: Some powers reference other powers that they are based upon. Only information in a power later in the power chain that is different from the base power is covered in the power being described. Header entries and other information that are the same as the base power are not repeated. The same holds true for powers that are the equivalents of spells, only the way the power varies from the spell is noted, such as power point cost. Order of Presentation: In the power lists and the power descriptions that follow them, the powers are presented in alphabetical order by name—except for those belonging to certain power chains and those that are psionic equivalents of spells''. When a power’s name begins with “lesser,” “greater,” “mass,” or a similar kind of qualifier, the power description is alphabetized under the second word of the power description instead. When the effect of a power is essentially the same as that of a spell, the power’s name is simply “Psionic” followed by the name of the spell, and it is alphabetized according to the spell name. '''Manifester Level:' A power’s effect often depends on the manifester level, which is the manifester’s psionic class level. A creature with no classes has a manifester level equal to its Hit Dice unless otherwise specified. The word “level” in the power lists always refers to manifester level. Creatures and Characters: “Creatures” and “characters” are used synonymously in the power descriptions. Augment: Many powers vary in strength depending on how many power points you put into them. The more power points you spend, the more powerful the manifestation. However, you can spend only a total number of points on a power equal to your manifester level, unless you have an ability that increases your effective manifester level. Many powers can be augmented in more than one way. When the Augment section contains numbered paragraphs, you need to spend power points separately for each of the numbered options. When a paragraph in the Augment section begins with “In addition,” you gain the indicated benefit according to how many power points you have already decided to spend on manifesting the power.